Son of War Heroes
by 4-eyedDragon
Summary: When Harry comes to Hogwarts to talk about the Battle of Hogwarts and it's heroes, Teddy gets a new prospective on his parent's death "...He was Teddy Lupin, the son of war heroes" TWO SHOT! COMPLETE!
1. Not So Glamorous

**Disclaimer:** A few students and the DADA professor are the only characters I own. I also own the plot of this fanfic. That's it!

**Chapter 1:** Not So Glamorous

"Come on you slow-pokes!" 11-year old Teddy Lupin said one October morning, walking over and shaking each of the four boys he shared a dormitory in Gryffindor Tower with. "We have got to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts, and we can't be late!"

"What's the rush, Ted?" One of his roommates, Sean Wood, asked. "You know Professor Carlen favors you, he won't care if you are a little late, and we'll just say we were with you."

"This is the day my godfather comes to speak to the class about the Battle of Hogwarts. And don't you remember what some of the older students said? Headmistress McGonagall considers this a very important lesson for students, so she comes to every class and makes sure we behave and listen...do you want to explain to McGonagall why we are late?"

That got his roommates moving. The five Gryffindor boys made it to Defense Against the Dark Arts just before the bell rang, and took a seat with a sigh of relief...they were seated a mere few seconds before Headmistress McGonagall arrived in the classroom.

"That was close." Timothy Dale, another boy in Teddy's dormitory, Teddy, Sean, and the other two boys; Kenneth Richards and Lucas Smith nodded.

"Good morning, students." Professor Carlen, who had taught Defense against the Dark Arts for the past 11 years, said, and the teachers who had been at Hogwarts for years said the only teacher who was ever more popular than Professor Carlen was Professor Remus Lupin, who taught Defense Against the Dark Arts about 17 years ago.

"Good morning, Professor Carlen." the students said cheerfully.

"As you all know, today is the beginning of our study on the Battle of Hogwarts. Now, for the past ten years, I have had the great pleasure in inviting Mr. Harry Potter to come to this class and speak to you all about it. I'll hand the class over just after I warn you all now...any fooling around and it'll be a detention for a week for whoever is behind it." Professor Carlen nodded out into the hall. For a moment, the class was entirely silent and quiet, but no one came in to the class. Just as a few students started to get restless, there was a ripple in the air, and where there had been absolutely nothing a second ago; there was now a man with unruly hair, green eyes, glasses, and a lightning bolt scar holding a cloak in one hand.

The girls gasped, and some boys exclaimed, "Cool!"

"Quiet, students!" McGonagall said sternly, "Quiet!"

"Alright, you guys, settle down" Harry said, laughing. "I don't want Professor McGonagall to say I can't come back next year because you get too rowdy." the classroom fell quiet. "Blimey, it has been a long time since I've worn that cloak on school grounds." Harry said. "I would have spent a lot more time in detention than I did without this, and I am sure my dad would have too...of course, I only admit this now because Professor McGonagall can't give me detention anymore."

Professor McGonagall smiled. "Try me, Potter. I am sure if I wrote the minister and explained that you got a detention, and you'd be coming into work late, you would find yourself in my office having a detention."

Timothy nudged Teddy. "How much work will it take on your part to get your godfather to leave the cloak behind?"

"Too much. He may have been a trouble maker at Hogwarts, but there is no way he'll let me use it to make causing trouble easier."

"Mr. Lupin, Mr. Dale, quiet." Professor McGonagall said.

"Sorry, Professor." the boys said.

"Come on...there has to be some weak spot that you know."

"He'd never go for it, Tim...so don't try to make me try."

"This is your second warning, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Dale." Professor McGonagall said.

"Sorry." the boys said.

"Can't you steal it?" Kenneth, who had been sitting closely enough to hear the two argue, asked.

"That would be like signing my own death certificate." Teddy said. "It is one of the few things of his dad's that he has...he wouldn't part with it for all the galleons in the world."

"Mr. Lupin, this is your final warning. Next time you speak out of turn, it will be detention." Professor McGonagall said. "As for you Mr. Richards, let's try and keep it at only one warning."

"Yes, Professor." the boys said, looking down at their desks.

"Teddy, your grandmother has told me to tell her how you are behaving, and I won't lie to her." Harry said. "Consider what that'll mean for you before you do something to get a detention."

Teddy shut his mouth firmly. He did _not_ want a Howler from his grandmother.

"Go ahead and begin, Mr. Potter." Professor Carlen said.

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Professor Carlen. Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning." everyone said.

"Now, I have yet to have a year when no one hasn't raised their hand, but how many of you know anything about the Battle of Hogwarts?"

Every student raised their hand

Harry nodded to a girl in the back, by Teddy. "What is your name?"

"Emily Garnet."

"What do you know about the Battle, Emily?"

"The Battle will be having its 12th anniversary in June."

"Very good, that's right." Harry said. "Who else can tell me something? Yes?" he nodded to Timothy.

"It was the final battle of the Second War against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Harry nodded "That's right, that was the final battle of the Second War against Voldemort. I'll take two more facts, and then we will move on...Teddy?"

"There were many deaths that day."

Harry nodded solemnly. "That's right, there were many deaths. Many of the deaths were students...and all of the deaths were mourned-and are still mourned to this day. Every year on the anniversary, after the sun sets, all shops and the entire Ministry shuts down, and then most, if not all, of the wizarding community make their way to the graveyard that all those who died in the battle are buried at, and we have a special ceremony to remember them by...now, one more person, yes, you, in the corner?"

"The Battle of Hogwarts is when you used your wicked magical skills that you learned here at Hogwarts and crushed the Dark Lord once and for all!"

"Mr. Burns!" Professor McGonagall snapped.

"That's alright, professor." Harry said. "What's your name?"

"Robbie." the boy answered.

"So, Robbie, you think it is all glamorous what I did to Voldemort?"

"Yeah!" Robbie said. "I mean, all those victories! And he was supposed to be the darkest wizard of the age!"

"He was the darkest wizard of the age." Harry said. "And it wasn't as glamorous as you may think. I was a little over a year old when my parents were murdered to save me. Because of that, I was an orphan my entire life. I lived with an aunt, uncle, and cousin who not only disliked magic, but _despised it_. Then, when I was at the end of my first year of Hogwarts, when I was not much older than most of you, I was forced to face against Voldemort a second time, and I got lucky. Because my mother sacrificed herself to save me, Voldemort couldn't touch me."

Harry let those words sink in before continuing. "Then, in my second year, I faced a basilisk...and the woman who is now my wife was nearly killed because Voldemort used an old diary from his school days to control her, and then used her to try to bring him back to full power. In my fourth year, I was in the Triwizard Tournament. I nearly died several times during that event, and then I was forced to duel for my life against Voldemort. In the process, a student I had become good friends with died. In my fifth year, I dueled Voldemort again, and some of my friends dueled Death Eaters...my godfather died that night. In my sixth year, the Headmaster of Hogwarts died because of something Voldemort planned...I hope you are all seeing the pattern I am making here. "He took a minute to let the students take in the next part of his speech "Any questions before I move on to the main point of my talk?"

"What was it like fighting a basilisk?!?!?" Robbie Burns asked.

"Did you ever think you were going to die when you dueled He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"How did your mother dying save you?" Emily asked.

"Do you know anyone who died in the war?"

"How much blood was shed in the final battle? Was any of it yours?"

"Why didn't you get to stay in the magical world?"

"Did the Killing Curse come up ever?"

"Enough!" Professor McGonagall asked. "Mr. Burns, if the only question you have is about fighting the basilisk and how much blood was shed, you obviously didn't pay attention to the whole point of what Mr. Potter said. And whether or not the killing curse came up is none of your concern, Mr. Harding. Now, Mr. Potter, Miss Garnet and Mr. Carter both asked a very good question."

"What were your questions?" Harry asked Emily and the boy that McGonagall motioned to.

"How did having your mother die save you?" Emily asked timidly.

"Why couldn't you stay in the wizarding world after your parents died?" the boy asked.

"Yes, those are very good questions. I couldn't stay in the wizarding world, because my mother's sacrifice could only protect me as long as I had a place to call home where someone with my mother's blood lived. As to your question, Emily, I was around your age when I first found out the answer to your question. You see, when my mother died, Voldemort had given her the opportunity to save herself, and hand me over. Instead, she grabbed me and her wand, and fought until she was killed. By doing that, she left a mark on me, that is not visible, and her love and sacrifice was a part of deep, and ancient magic that saved me that night, and all the way up until my fourth year, when he was able to get some of my blood. By getting the blood of me, he got some of my mother's blood which, as I said earlier, was what kept me safe."

"Why didn't your dad save you?" the boy asked. "Didn't he die too?"

"Yes, but Voldemort just killed him to get him out of the way. He gave my mother a chance to live, and she turned it down."

"Why didn't you dad use magic to save himself?"

"Usually, if Voldemort wanted you dead, you were dead." Harry said. "I am the one and only exception to that. And even if that weren't the case, my father went to hold off Voldemort without his wand."

"What an idiot!" Robbie said.

"Detention, Mr. Burns!" Professor McGonagall said. "My office, 7:00, right after supper."

"But professor-"

"If you argue with me, I'll make it two weeks of detention, Mr. Burns."

Robbie fell silent.

Harry cleared his throat, and got everyone attention on him, not Robbie, who was slowly growing redder by the minute. "Now, I don't think we'll have much time left today to get into what I really wanted to discuss, but perhaps Professor McGonagall and Professor Carlen will allow me to come back tomorrow and finish my discussion?" Harry asked, looking over at McGonagall and Carlen.

"Please professors?" the students asked.

"We'll be good! You won't have to give out any detention slips to anyone in this whole class for the whole day if you say yes!"

"Pleeeeeaaaaassssseeee?" a few girls begged, their eyes starting to look like those of a puppy.

The two professors looked at each other, and then nodded.

"Mr. Potter, we would love to have you come back tomorrow and finish your lesson." Professor Carlen said.

"Yeah!" the students yelled.

"However!" Professor McGonagall said over the noise. The room got quiet. "If one single student get sent to me today, they will spend tomorrow in my office with me writing lines for the entire period."

"Yes Professor." the students said. There were also several promises of perfect behavior.

Professor Carlen cleared his thought. "Attention, class, homework tonight is that you must write a two-foot long essay on why battles and the like are not as glamorous as songs make them sound. To be on my desk by tomorrow."

Just then, the bell rang. "Class dismissed." Professor Carlen said.

* * *

Soon, Teddy, Harry, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Carlen were the only people in the classroom.

"Hey, Harry?" Teddy asked.

"What's up, Teddy?" Harry asked.

"Can you not mention me almost getting a detention to Gran? Please?"

"I'm not going to lie to your grandmother, Ted." Harry said. "If she asks me if you almost got a detention, I'm going to tell her the truth." Teddy lowered his head "However," Harry said, getting Teddy's full attention again. "If she doesn't specifically ask about it, I won't tell her."

Teddy smiled. "Thanks Harry! You're the best godfather ever!"

Harry laughed. "No problem, Teddy. See you at lunch? Or are you too cool to be seen eating with your godfather?"

"When your godfather is Harry Potter, you are never too cool to be seen eating with him." Teddy said.

"Good." Harry said, nodding his head. "I'll see you at lunch, then."


	2. Heroes

**Happy Thanksgiving! This story is now complete!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Heroes

The following day, everyone was in Professor Carlen's class early, sitting down quietly, and waiting for the bell to ring. That was a first.

Harry grinned as he looked around. "I take it by your perfect behavior that you are eager for what I have to say today."

There were a few nods around the room.

"I'm glad, because I have a lot to tell you about today, and I cannot take another half day off at the Ministry, so this class is all the time we have." Harry looked around. "Alright then, I need all of you to pull out parchment, quills, and ink. Professor Carlen wants you to all take notes on this."

The students rushed to do what they were told. While they did that, Harry waved his wand, and a magical projector appeared, followed by a screen.

"Okay, guys," Harry said once everyone was ready. "Today, we will be discussing some of the heroes of the Second War. Can any of you name one?"

Every hand was in the air.

"Did I mention you are not allowed to name me?" Harry said. Teddy's hand was the only hand that remained in the air. Harry smiled at his godson. "Teddy has a bit of an advantage over you. Being my godson, he had heard this speech many times before. Go ahead and put your hand down, Teddy."

Teddy put his hand down.

"I have a few slides here of people who were heroes in the war. I will put their picture up, and then tell you a little about them. You will all be required to take notes on each person."

"There will be a quiz on this, class." Professor Carlen said. There were a few moans at this comment but Harry tapped his wand against the projector, and the first picture appeared.

"Who can tell me who this is? If you like Chocolate Frogs, I can guarantee you probably have his card."

"That's Albus Dumbledore!" a student answered brightly.

"Correct." Harry said. "Now, I could go on for hours about the different ways that he is a hero, but the reason I will mention is that he got the Order of the Phoenix up and running within months of Voldemort's return to power. The point of the Order was to try to get one step ahead of Voldemort, and figure out his moves before he made them. Every member of the Order of the Phoenix is a hero, although I won't mention all of them. If you want to find out more, you can go to the library. There are a few books on the Order. If you want titles, I have a few copies of a list of the books which you can get after class."

Harry tapped the projector again to show the next picture. "This woman," Harry said. "Is Molly Weasley. She is a hero at least to me for the reason that she attacked Bellatrix Lestrange, who was a Death Eater for those of you who didn't know that. She went against Bellatrix to save my wife and her daughter, Ginny Weasley, who was battling her. Now this next slide-" Harry said, tapping the projector, "Holds five people in it. They are Hermione Weasley, although she was Hermione Granger at the time, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, who is now Ginny Potter, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom."

"As in _Professor_ Longbottom?" a student asked.

"The very same. I'll be talking about him in a moment." Harry said. "Now, these five people all went with me when I was in my fifth year to the Ministry of Magic, where I thought Voldemort was torturing my godfather. They ended up helping me hold off a band of Death Eaters. They each fought at least one Death Eater. Now, along with this, Professor Longbottom is on the list of heroes because in the Battle of Hogwarts, Professor Longbottom ended up standing up against Voldemort himself."

There were gasps and mummers of shock all around the room. Harry had a feeling Neville's Herbology class with these students wouldn't have much to do with Herbology that day.

"Believe me, it shocked all of us when he did it." Harry said. "He was the last person, besides a Slytherin, that I would expect to stand up against Voldemort."

There were a few muttered agreements around the room.

Harry talked about many different people, like Alastor Moody, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Ted Tonks, Andromeda Tonks, Sirius Black, Rubeus Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall, and Severus Snape.

"I am only going to say one quick thing about these last two people and why they are heroes to me." Harry said as he hit the projector.

"This is Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, who later became Nymphadora Lupin." Harry glanced at Teddy, and saw him looking down at his desk. It killed Harry to see the look on Teddy's face at the mention of his parents, but he felt that Remus and Tonks were two of the biggest heroes of the war.

"As you can guess, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin are related to Teddy. In fact, they are his parents." Harry took a deep breath. "Remus Lupin was my Defense Against the Dark Arts professor in my Third Year. He taught me more Defense Against the Dark Arts stuff than all my other professors in that subject combined did. After he quit the position, he continued to be there for me. That was one of the reasons I considered him to be a great wizard. His wife, Nymphadora was a great witch. She was an Auror, and so you can all believe she knew her stuff when it came to Defense Against the Dark Arts. She gave birth to Teddy a few months before the Battle of Hogwarts. Even with the young son they had, they went to war. They went, not because they didn't want Teddy, but because they wanted Teddy to grow up safe and in a threat-free world. Unfortunately, they died."

The room was silent for a minute, and Harry made the projector and screen disappear. He blinked away the tears that he had held back as he talked about those who had died in the Second Battle. He had personally known everyone he mentioned.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." Professor Carlen said after a few moments of silence had passed "Everyone, let's thank Mr. Potter for coming in and talking with us these past two days."

A round of applause went up from the students, and Harry thanked them. "Thank you, Professor Carlen and Professor McGonagall, for allowing me to come speak these past two days."

Harry smiled at Teddy one last time, and then left the classroom. He walked to Hogsmead, and then apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

(In Herbology)

Herbology was the class that all the first-year Gryffindor had before lunch.

"Alright, class." Professor Neville Longbottom started. "Today's lesson is on-" Neville stopped, and everyone turned to see what he was looking at. It was Robbie Burns, with his hand high in the air.

"Yes Robbie?"

"Professor, is it true that you stood up against You-Know-Who in the Battle of Hogwarts? That's what Harry Potter told us."

"Ah...yes, Harry was visiting the first year classes recently." Neville said.

"So is it true?" another student asked.

"Yes, it is true." Neville said.

The entire class started talking excitedly

"What was it like?"

"Did he try to curse you?"

"Did his Death Eaters do anything to you?"

"Hold on class, this isn't a war class, it is Herbology. We are supposed to study plants."

"Please sir, can't we talk about the war and what it was like to stand up to Voldemort?"

"Please?" other students asked, until everyone, including Teddy Lupin was pleading.

Neville look at all the students. "This is a very important lesson."

"Please, professor?" Robbie said. "Can we please spend today talking about it?"

"No, Mr. Burns." Neville said.

"What if we did the assignment tonight? We'll all come back down here after dinner and have the Herbology lesson?"

Neville knew if he was going to have a productive class, it would have to be after dinner. If he didn't talk about the war, they would complain during the entire lesson. If he suggested students talking with him about the war after dinner, the class would be so excited about it they wouldn't focus in any classes.

Neville looked around the room at all the pleading faces, and sighed. "Alright." he said. "Put all your materials away. But I expect all of you here tonight. If one person misses the class, then the entire class will have detention tomorrow evening, since all of you are taking away from the lesson. Hurry up now, put your things away."

* * *

(At lunch)

"Hey, you're Teddy Lupin, aren't you?"

Teddy turned around and saw a sixth year Gryffindor standing behind him. "Yes."

"You're the son of those to people who died in the Battle of Hogwarts? Remus and...um..."

"Nymphadora, yeah those were my parents."

"That's really cool." the sixth year said. "I mean, it's not cool they died, but it is cool that you can talk about having two war heroes for parents. Mine are alive, but their life story is so boring."

Teddy smiled a little. "Thanks."

"No problem. I thought you should know, that I think you are really lucky."

Teddy nodded, and the sixth year left. He smiled as he went back to his lunch. He had always been sad about his parents death, but the sixth year had given him a new prospective. He wasn't Teddy Lupin, the orphan raised by his grandmother. He was Teddy Lupin, the son of war heroes

* * *

**Review Reply**

**Lioness-of-Tortall-7:** Thanks! From your name, I gather you are a Tamora Pierce Fan. Have you read my TP fanfic? You can follow the link of my name to go to my profile and read them! And of course, review.

**EMMETRULEs247:** Thanks!

**callie258:** Thanks!

**sisterwithnolife:** Thanks!


End file.
